


Burn

by leavinghope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Free Verse, Gen, Love, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavinghope/pseuds/leavinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Southern California, there is a season known as fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

In Southern California, there is a season known as fire.

Not tepid like autumn, nor colorless like a London winter.

Not meek like spring, nor ephemeral like an English summer.

Something unique and dangerous.

 

As Sherlock Holmes arrived in Southern California, his airplane flew low over the wildfire. 

Leaning towards the window to see more, he wished for the thousandth time that John Watson was at his side.

Traveling the world, tearing Moriarty’s web apart.

Far from the mild London summer, John Watson would be suited to the season of fire.

Swift and unpredictable, fierce and relentless.

Reshaping the landscape of Sherlock Holmes.

 

It was autumn when Sherlock returned.

Mary wore red like flame.

She shone brilliantly at John’s side, her glow reflected in his smile.

Sherlock kept his distance, knowing the sad potential of playing with fire.

Trying for containment.

She still managed to leave a scar.

 

The tarmac was dark like a charred wasteland.

Clasping the hand of the man in front of him, Sherlock once again thought of fire.

John’s smile was his kindling.

His laugh was Sherlock’s spark.

His devotion, a slow burning ember.

Walking away from John, Sherlock was certain he would never feel warm again.

 

Wheels down.

Eye contact.

And Sherlock Holmes and John Watson found their chance.

To know what it means to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect intended to those who have suffered from wildfires as our fire season has started frighteningly early.


End file.
